And to Think MY Summers Used to be Normal
by barabOLYA
Summary: I always cherished my summers, not having to do homework, not having to worry about magic, and most of all no Potter, yes, my summers are nice, normal and relaxing, a break from all the crazyness... wait what?
1. Chapter 1

Ok…new story, and hopefully I'll actually finish this one. See I've realized my problem…I never actually _have_ a plot more just a general idea that goes no where, that and I start hating my characters because I start making them perfect mary-sues and when I try to add in imperfections it just ends up awkward because these insecurities fly up out of no where… so I start.

And I own nothing, im just some kid writing fan fiction at 12:30 am

…

I always appreciate the normality I get while I'm at home for the summer, something I rarely get at Hogwarts. Sure it's well, for lack of a better word, awesome being able to do magic, but its nice to return home to loving a mother, father and sister.

Ok. So Pet isn't all that loving. And a little cold…and decently jealous.

But that's sibling rivalry, deep down we're still sisters and we loved each other.

"LILY MARIE EVANS GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE! DO YOU PLAN ON LAZYING ABOUT ALL EVENING?!?!" screeched my mothers voice.

Oh and _you_ lecture me about being unlady like.

Scoffing I quickly change out of my light blue penguin print pjs and into some clothing and pulled my hair back into a knot. "Lily! Where are you!" my mums voice called once more.

"Coming mum!" I replied running down the stairs and into the kitchen, "You rang? And quite loudly I must mention." I grinned as my mother rolled her eyes.

"We have some guests visiting tomorrow and I want this house spotless, I need to go to work, I'll be back in the evening." she ordered while sipping the last of her coffee.

"But muuuum it's _summer_, no other kids are doing chores." I groaned/

She laughed, "Well no other children are as special as you are, give your old mum some help." and sauntered out the door.

"Old my arse…" I muttered.

"Language, Flower, language." chided my father, as he gave me a hug.

"You off to work too?" I asked, as my dad glanced in a mirror, combed back his blonde hair, and straightened his tie.

"Yep, if I can get a few more investors we're set for life Flower, there's _millions_ sitting in that square of land." he said excitedly, blue eyes flashing .

He gave me a kiss and left. He had become obsessed with developing the 100 acres of land some great aunt we had never heard of left him. Supposedly he could turn it into a multi-million dollar condo complex, the plans and blueprints were fantastic, it was the lack of financing that was currently a problem.

Sighing I started up on my task, my years at Hogwarts had taught me to fight my natural procrastination, now whenever I put things off I feel guilty, so putting on some music I got to it.

…

Halfway through my cleaning and occasional dancing I began thinking, who exactly were these guests…mum didn't exactly mention any names, and they weren't investors since dad didn't seem at all affected that there was to be company. If it was family I would've known weeks before hand with mums constant reminders of 'no magic' and 'don't loose your temper'. Not much of mums side of the family particularly liked me, and dads flat out resented me. I never knew why, but my grandma Rose was the worst not even trying to be polite, looking at my like I was a mistake, like I didn't fit.

Well I really didn't fit, did I? not when you're a witch in a magical family.

Overall though I couldn't complain, life wasn't perfect, but I liked my home, with the white picket fence, the flowerbed of lilies and petunias, and the big pool in the back.

Whoa I've gotten way off topic…but my musings tend to that.

Suddenly there was a crash and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Hearing a scream coming out of Tunnie's room I quickly sprinted up the stairs.

"Is everything alright?!" I cried bursting in.

She screamed and enveloped me in a hug, I froze at the contact…we hadn't hugged in over a good year.

"Vernon asked me to marry him!" she squealed, and I joined in on her jumping up and down happy dance.

"That's wonderful!" I squealed with her, those must be the guests…

Suddenly she stopped, "Oh god. There's so much I have to do. GO! LEAVE! I have to call people!!"

I laughed at her sudden mood swing, and finished cleaning up.

…

I spent the rest of the day lounging about by the pool, it was hard getting a good tan being a red head, you had to combine an exact amount of suntan lotion with precisely timed amount of sun your skin received, then a rub down of aloe and later shay butter to keep that tan and the sunburn off. Ah, yes summer, the only time I ever really bother with my appearance. That is not to say I'm a complete slob while at Hogwarts, but there's just no one to impress in the library, where I spend most of my time. I tend to go for a loose ponytail and a bit of eyeliner, sometimes gloss, if I feel up to a challenge.

_Yes_, yes lip-gloss is a challenge for me, I just hate it so much, the feeling of anything on my lips, even chap stick, bothers me. Except for that one flavor… it tastes EXACTLY like white chocolate…

I shook my head, clearing my train of thought.

"Girl's I'm home!" I glanced inside the house and recognized my mum's brilliant blond head in the kitchen.

"MUMMY! You'll _NEVER_ guess what happened!" Petunia squealed running down the stairs, blonde hair trailing behind her.

That's one thing I never understood, I know I got my green eyes from my mum, but everyone else has blonde hair compared to my red. Well supposedly I look exactly like my dads brother, not that I've ever seen said uncle.

I floated around a bit more until my mother called me into the house for dinner.

"Lily thanks for cleaning the house, and no magic tomorrow, Blake doesn't know about the whole magic thing." my mum said passing me a plate full of spaghetti and a breadstick.

"No problem mum, it was easy, who's Blake?" I asked.

"Your father's um, brother."

I noticed the hesitation when saying brother, but I decided not to bring it up.

The door swung open, and my father came in grinning like a mad man, "We got it!" he cried swinging my mother around and kissing her.

"Oh gross, get a room, we're having dinner here." I groaned covering my eyes.

The two laughed, and seated themselves, "So what's new?" my father asked.

Petunia's face lit up, "Daddy, remember Vernon…"

My father scowled, never a fan of our boyfriends, "Oh daddy, don't make that face, he asked me to marry him!"

"I guess I can't really dislike my future son-in-law can I?" he laughed, relieved that the boy was making a commitment to his daughter, not just playing with her heart. Petunia laughed in delight.

"Also I have some news, honey-" my father placed his attention on my mother, "you see your brother, Blake, is visiting."

His face fell, in a controlled neutral mask, "My _brother_?"

"Yes, _brother_." my mum replied in a hard voice, giving him a look while trying to discreetly kick him in the shin.

Odd, what were they trying to hide…

"Well, then I guess I must go and prepare." and he excused himself, without touching the food, odd considering pasta was his favorite.

There was a moment of awkward silence. "I call his breadstick!" called me and Petunia at the same time, "Hey!"

"Girls, girls, no fighting, I'll split it in half." mum said rolling her eyes.

…

That night I heard quite a bit of muffled arguing coming out of my parents rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back, I just finished chapter 1 and I feel like continuing.

Again I own nothing, the writing is too crappy for me to actually be making money off of this…

…

I was sitting by a lake, the one at Hogwarts I unconsciously noted, leaning my head on someone's shoulder, their arms wrapped around me, making me feel warm and safe.

"I love you," the person whispered. I looked up at them, their face was obscured, as if my mind wasn't ready to tell me who this was. I smiled and nestled my face into the crook of his neck, allowing the beauty of the surroundings, the warmth coming from this person, as well as the soothing waves envelope me.

"Same, here, I love you -"

_CRASH!_

I woke up with a start, falling out of bed…god damn it mum must be cooking again, whenever my mum cooks anything other that basic meals, things comes crashing. Of course the finished product is always good, just the entire day there's going to be crashing and banging, and everything covered in flower. Thank god I can use magic today.

Wait.

Oh my god. TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!

I mentally did a happy dance, today was my 17th birthday, I could now legally do magic outside of school! Not that I was going to abuse that power…but it's going to make cleaning soooooo much easier.

I changed into a pair of jean shorts, slipped on my converse, and donned a green tee-shirt and skipped to the bathroom. Upon entering I locked the door and set to work, Making my self up magically. I usually liked doing it the muggle way, but knowing mum she'll be calling me down any moment now.

I skipped down the stairs my long red hair in two low ponytails, make up done spotlessly.

"Morning Mum!" I smiled.

Wait…that is not mum.

"Well, I can't say I'm your mom, but good morning anyway." laughed an American accent.

I looked up at the tall man, shocked to see myself reflected in those features. We had the same nose and almond shaped eyes, as well as full lips and high cheek bones. And most of all the exact same shade of deep red hair. The biggest difference was that I had my mothers oval face, while he had a strong square jaw line.

"Um…you must be uncle Blake." I smiled uncertainly.

"Uncle? I'm -"

"AH! Blake! I see you've met your _niece_ Lily!" My mumu' voice came, eyes flashing nervously.

"What are you talking about Abigail, we both know she's our daughter…" he asked confused.

I went wide eyed, "What?!!" I chocked out. It was suddenly difficult to breathe. My mother _cheated_ on my father? With my father's brother none the less? My mother was a tramp!?!?

"Um, I probably shouldn't have said that…" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out

…

When I came to it was already dusk, and there was arguing coming from my fathers study.

"How was I supposed to know she didn't know!"

"Why the bloody hell would we have told her!?!"

"Why wouldn't you have? She's not your daughter John."

"As if you're her father, you didn't raise her."

"Oh please, like I didn't want to be there! I couldn't, seeing how your family reacted when they found out!"

"Well you seduced Abigail!"

"Like hell I did, you were being a complete dick, I didn't need to do any such thing!"

"Stop arguing like teenagers! What happened, happened; we can't change that now…"

The door opened and closed, and Petunia walked in, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"So your not my sister." she said frankly.

I looked down, "I guess not."

"So there never was a chance of me being a freak like you? Thank _god_."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That you're a freak and an embarrassment to the family." Petunia shrugged.

"_Excuse me_? We may not be full sisters, but we're still half-sisters!"

"And the missing half is the one that matters. I hate you, you freak." Petunia hissed and stormed out of my room, leaving me open mouthed with tears in my eyes.

Me and Pet had always been close, until my Hogwarts letter came. That was when she started getting jealous and began starting fights. Even with the fighting we still loved each other, and had sisterly moments. Sure we were drifting apart, but the words 'I hate you' had never been uttered. We both loved each other even though we didn't like to admit it. I guess this was truly the end of any love she ever had for me.

With this thought I started to cry.

Why was this happening? I liked the way things were going, I was going to graduate Hogwarts next year, I had a loving family and I cherished the normality I got over the summer. And then this happens, my father isn't my father, my mum is a tramp, my sister hates me, and then this American, who apparently is my real dad suddenly pops into my life and everything is supposed to be fine and dandy? And he looks nothing like my father, so he can't be his brother. Actually thank god for that, if my mother had cheated on dad with his brother…well step-dad? I guess. God I don't even know what to call him anymore! I always was his little girl, and now, now what am I?

Slowly I feel asleep, trying to figure out exactly what was going to happen…

Well happy birthday to me…

…

I woke up the next day to the sun shining in my eyes, maybe it was all a dream… I thought half -heartedly, getting out of bed I was still dressed in yesterdays clothes.

Of course it wasn't a dream. This sucks.

I walked down stairs groggily, hoping that _he_ wouldn't be in the kitchen…yes, fate hates me.

"Good morning, Lily." he smiled, I grunted, hating the fact that the smile he was giving me was exactly the same as the one I'd given my dad so many times.

"Lily, I know this is a lot to handle, and probably really damaging, but I want you to know that I regret not being able to be with you as you grew up." he offered a pleading smile, and I couldn't help but smile back…so that's why Alice says it's impossible to say no to me, it's odd seeing my expressions on another persons face. And to tell the truth I kind of liked it. Of course I'm not jumping to him with open arms, but its nice to see myself reflected in another person the way Petunia can look at either of our parents and see a part of her there.

"Hn."

"Well that's a start." he laughed.

My mum walked into the room, "Glad to see you guys are getting along!" she laughed lightly, clearly feeling guilty.

I shot her a look, and she returned mine with a pleading one.

Why should I do anything for her? Because she's your mother, she's not perfect, but she's trying, scolded my conscious. Fine, I'll be nice.

"Well Blake, your from America right?" I asked, and my mother looked grateful.

Blake nodded, clearly uncomfortable being addressed as Blake, by his daughter, "Yes Miami to be exact, live in the city but I have a small beach house right on the water."

"So what do you do?"

He struggled with this question…was he involved in some illegal operations? "I'm a police man of some sort."

"Some sort?"

"Well there's more field work involved than just patrolling like your regular cop. "

"Lily! Stop grilling your father."

"He's not my father! I don't even know the man!" the words were out of my mouth before I even thought of them, and ran out of the kitchen and into my room.

A few minutes later the door opened and closed.

"Go away mum."

"Flower, I dunno bout you, but I don't think I'm that girly am I?" asked my father.

"Daddy?" I asked quietly, not sure if I should still call him that.

"Yes Flower, I'm still your daddy. I know this is hard for you, and even though I don't like Blake, please get to know him." he pleaded sitting down on my bed and hugging me close.

"No. You're my dad, I don't want him." I mumbled like a three year old.

"I know sweetie, I know, but do this for your mother, and most of all yourself. Blake isn't all that bad, and you deserve to know your real father."

"But you're my real dad, I don't want to lose you." I sniffed.

My father laughed, "Lily, you'll always be my little girl, no matter what."

"Even if I become a criminal."

He laughed, "Yes."

"What if I became a prostitute."

"You get a stern talking to and a beating, but I'd love you anyway." he laughed giving me another tight squeeze before letting go and leaving me to my thoughts.

I felt much better after our talked, it seemed like my biggest worry was my father resenting me and I'd lose my dad. Knowing he'd still see me as my daughter made my heart feel lighter. My dad had raised me for 17 years now, he gotten to know me and love me. Blake never had any of that, and I _was_ his biological daughter…I should at least give him a chance. With that thought I got up and walked into my fathers study, where as I expected my dad and Blake had gathered and were talking.

I walked up to Blake, and gave him a hug, "Nice to meet you Blake" I smiled.

He seemed shocked, and my father grinned.

"Lily, what would you think about spending the summer in Miami, I hear they have wonderful beaches." my father asked.

"You want to get rid of me?!?!" so _that's_ what that whole talk was about?!?

"No Flower, we figured that you'd want to get to know Blake, and because of his job he can only take so much time off."

"Actually I was called back into work today, I have to be back in the U.S. by Friday." Blake shrugged.

"So Lily, what do you say? You can come home at any time." my father started

"And I understand if its too sudden having to leave in two days, you don't have t come at all." Blake continued.

"I can come back if I'm feeling homesick?" they both nodded.

Well what do I have to loose, this guy deserves to get to know me, and when Alice visited the states she said Miami was really nice…

"Sure, why not."

Blake grinned and swept me up into a hug, then froze putting me down, "Sorry…I just got over excite there."

I laughed, "No worries, you're my father, you have the right to hug me…though I'm not going to call you dad, it's just too confusing."

He laughed, "Wonderful, pick you up Friday at ten, I just need to check in with a few things at a friends."


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: ok I'm on a roll, just finished number two and already on number 3! I can only hope that I'll actually finish this….

Friday came around awfully fast, and Blake was now arriving in an hour to pick me up.

"Lily! Why aren't you packed!" my mum screeched!

"Relax mum, I can finish in a few seconds!" I laughed.

"Lily, Blake does not know anything about the whole witch thing, and lets try to keep it that way. I don't know how he'd react and we can't do anything if your in a different country." mum warned for the 100th time.

"Mum, calm down, its not like he's going to burn me at the stake, plus if worst comes to worst I can always cast a memory charm." I sighed.

"Lily Marie Evans, don't you dare cast any magic on that man." mum chided.

"Mum, I said if worst comes to worst, like if he's going to sell me to the circus!" I laughed, waved my wand for my things to pack themselves, and ran out of my room.

The door bell rang and I ran to get it.

"Hi Blake!" I said brightly giving him a hug.

He smiled, "Hey Lils."

"Lils?" I questioned.

"Don't like it?" he asked worried he might have offended me.

I shrugged, "Just some people at school call me that,-" namely that git, Potter… "- but you can call me that."

He seemed relived, "Oh good, you all packed?"

"Yes she is!" my mum appeared with my trunk and other things piled on top…wow it feels like I'm going back to Hogwarts.

"Well, we can leave once you say goodbye." Blake smiled. I turned to my mum and gave her a hug, "Remember no magic." she whispered before pulling away.

Next I hugged my father, not wanting to let go, "C'mon Flower, it isn't for forever, and if your homesick just give a call. And don't fall for Americans I hear they aren't particularly trustworthy."

Blake stuck his tongue out at that comment, seems like they got over the whole mum cheating on dad thing, as did I, she explained the entire thing and well, I would have done the same thing in her position.

...

We got to Blake's beach house sometime around 5, he had already shown me his flat in the city, while there I asked to use his bathroom and cast a spell to get used to the time zone. We were at the door and he paused, "Actually I forgot to mention, but my god son and his friend are going to be visiting in few days, you don't mind sharing the beach house with two boys?"

I laughed, "No worries I have more than enough practice handling unruly kids" yeah, being a Prefect at Hogwarts taught me how to handle misbehaving kids.

"Ok, good, now make yourself at home and I'll be back around 11-ish, I have some work to do." He smiled and made his was to grab his jacket.

"Umm, Blake?"

He turned turned around, "Yeah?"

I looked, down uncomfortable, I came here to get to know this guy, I wanted to spend at least some time with him, I didn't come all the way to America to stay by myself in some random beach house.

"We are going to spend some time together right? You know, getting to know one another?"

Blake laughed, "I wouldn't want it any other way. Ever had sushi?"

"No..."

"I'll take you out tomorrow. Deal?"

I grinned, "Deal."

...

I settled myself in, and was now watching some television. Really, them American's have some weird tv shows...

Then it hit me.

I'm sitting alone, watching tv, in a beachhouse...

I banged my head against the leather couch, god I'm stupid, why am I wasting my time in here when there's a beach to explore?

Quickly, with a lil bit of magical help I was dressed and ready.

Stepping out of the house, the salty sea breeze hit me, warm sun radiating onto my skin, blue-green clear water splashing against the shore.

Oh yes i may just love America...

I quickly walked over into the crowd that had congregated on the beach setting up for a day of relaxing.

And I was, quite wonderfully, until a volleyball flew out of now where and hit me in the stomach.

"Ow, bloody hell, that hurt more than a bludger to the head." I muttered, picking the offending object, my fiery temper ready to bite off someone's head.

And then god approached.

Well, no not god... but he might as well should have been.

Said boy stopped in front of my awkwardly rubbing his neck, his tan face with a hint of pink.

"Sorry bout that, my buddies were just being assholes."

I smiled, my best smile, "No worries, nothing's broken."

"Whoa, nice accent!" he exclaimed.

I blushed, "Yours isn't too bad either."

Yummy American boy was a cutie, I watched as he moved his bleach blond bangs out of his eyes with a flick of his head, dark blue eyes now clearly visible.

"Here, wanna hang out with my friends? We can show you around." He grinned, pearly-whites contrasting his sun-kissed skin.

I glanced over to the boys he was motioning toward, hmm nothing like hanging out with a group of well-toned, cute peices of man-meat.

"Why not." I smiled, allowing him to help me up.

Yes, I was starting to like America, they don't make them like that back in the UK.

violeteyedkitten, thank you for the advice, I too thought it was a bit rushed, so thanks for the idea haha


	4. Chapter 4

_Back again, thanks for the reviews, I feel bad I must say considering that I really doubt that my stories gonna get finished, but I'll try!!! I really willl!!! And those of you who told me not to write to much at once…actually this has been in the making for a few months now…and I wasn't actually planning on starting posting it until I finished…but I just kinda got fed up…but yes… I'm really hoping I shall man up and write…_

_Anywho with any further ado! The story beginsssss_

…

_I yawned, stretching out on my towel._

_Yeah, American boys, are now officially overrated. I mean for such pretty faces they're surprisingly stupid. All they've been doing is playing volleyball, wrestling, and just in general 'manly' things to try to show off for me._

_And they've been hitting on me…badly._

_One actually asked me how much do polar bears weigh, I mean really? How much do __polar bears_ weigh? How is that flirting?

Of course it was a bit awkward when I actually answered, kinda ruining the whole 'enough to break the ice!'

But still, these boys were boringgggg, although the glares I was getting from some girls did amuse me.

And you need more than just a pretty face to woo Lily the Great!

Yeah you better watch out Alexander, I just stole your title!

Right, moving on…

Either way I'm bored, and its time to disappear on these blokes.

"Hey look, I'm sorry but I promised to some people I'd stop by and say hi." I smiled apologetically, placing my saddest face on.

They melted like putty, what is with these Americans, it wasn't even this easy to get Potter to listen to me.

"It's alright, catch yeah later?" The blond from before grinned.

"Mhmm, maybe." I through them a flirtatious look, leaving them to their wrestling.

…

I moved to a new area of the beach, laying my towel out and working on my tan.

God the beach is boring without anyone to hang out with, I really should've brought a book.

I sighed and turned over onto my stomach, fully planning on catching some shut eye, even with the time-difference spell, I was still exhausted.

"Hey!"

I cracked open an eye to see a tanned girl crouched down, smiling at me.

"Umm, hullo…"

"Oooh! Brit accent! No wonder Eric wanted you, he loves exotic chicks!"

I stared are the bubbly blonde…or was it brunette? Her hair a weird shade in between, in confusion and a bit of horror.

"Eric?"

"You know, blonde, nice bod, bangin smile, was hitting on you earlier…"

"Oh, you mean God." I instantly blushed, I did not mean to say that out loud…

The short girly didn't seem affected, just laughed, "Yeah you could hall him that too!"

"So umm, what's your name? Since I don't really feel like calling you the Virgin Mother…"

"Yeah I'm more of a Mary Magdolin anyway. I'm Gena Love Lee, but call me Love or Lee."

Now that she mentioned it, her blond-ish locks were totally died, her almond shaped eyes stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Lily Evans." I smile shaking her hand.

"Alright Flower, hang with me!"

"Sure, but no calling me Flower.

"Lily-Bily?"

"No."

"Lily-Bean?"

"No."

"Tiger?"

"_NO_."

"Fine, how bout Lils?"

"Alright." I laughed, as we finally came to agreement.

"So Lils, what brings you to sexy South Beach?"

"Sexy?"

"Hun look around, people come here for a reason!"

I glanced around, and sure enough the beach was filled with kids and young adults bent on having fun.

"Except for maybe that guy…" I laughed pointing to the clearly overweight man wearing a speedo trying to get a girls number.

Lee laughed as well, "Yeah, well he's an exception."

I spent the rest of the day hanging out with my new friend until the sun started setting.

"Hmm, I should probably get going, I want to be home when my dad gets home." whoa it felt weird refering to Blake as my father.

"Ah that whole thing, ight go bond with your dadio, I'm outtie anyway, hot date! We're going clubbing, you should come! Big party on the beach tonight…"

I laughed at her excitability, "I'll see, catch you later." I replied waving Lee off.

…

I was surprised to come home and see Blake standing in the kitchen.

"Umm hullo… I thought you had work…"

Blake smiled, "I do but I decided to take a quick lunch break to acquaint you with my godson and co. I didn't want you coming home to strange boys."

I smiled at his thoughtfulness, giving him a hug.

"Hey! Boys! Get out here! You need to meet the woman who's going to be whipping you for the next few weeks!"

I laughed, until a person came into view, his shaggy black hair and playful eyes were unmistakable.

Sirius Black.

Awe fuck.

Where Black was it meant Potter was right behind him and vice versa.

Sirius just stood there and stared open mouthed.

"Sirius shut your mouth, my daughter is OFF limits to your paws." Blake laughed.

"You don't have to tell me that one…" he mumbled, shocked to see me, Miss Prude-Extraordinaire in nothing but a bikini and sarong.

Then out walked Potter and froze, speechless. He clearly just out of the shower, hair messy and wet, towel slung low around his hips, my eyes went wide, following one droplet roll down his toned upper body and then be absorbed into the plush towel, then it hit me.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER PUT SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON!" I screeched covering my eyes so I couldn't drool at those heavenly abs.

He jumped at the sound of my voice, eyes wide open, towel…

Well lets just say it and the floor had a new found relationship.

"JAMES! TOWEL!" Blake barked, taking the boys out of their stupor, and scrambling out of the rooms.

"Oh god I can not believe I just saw…little Potter…" I shuddered, running to the sink washing my eyes out.

"So I'm guessing you guys know each other?" Blake asked laughing at my antics.

"Yes, he makes school living hell. Oh god I cannot believe I just saw that…" I muttered scrubbing my eyes…. WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!?!?!

"Wait, you go to Hogwarts?" Blake asked.

"Um, look Blake, I'm sorry to do this but Oblivi-"

"LILY MARIE EVANS DON'T YOU DARE CAST A MEMORY CHARM ON YOUR FATHER!" he yelled.

"Wait, you're a wizard too?" I asked stunned.

Blake nodded.

"Soooo, I'm not a muggle-born?"

"Nope…half-blood, I guess."

"Hmm, well then."

It was quite awkward as we both just stared at each other.

"Um, can we come back in?" Sirius asked cautiously poking his head in the room.

"Are you boys dressed?" Blake asked.

"Yes…"

"Then ok."

Sirius came out, trying to drag James out as well.

"James what's the problem?" Blake asked exasperated.

"Is Lily gonna hex me?" he asked from behind the wall.

I couldn't help but giggle, "As long as you don't ask me out you prick."

Sirius started giggling, yes giggling…am I the only one who's disturbed at the fact that manly-man Sirius is giggling?

James walked out rolling his eyes and swatted his friend behind the head, "Really Evans, poor word choice there, after what you…ahem…saw." he blushed.

My cheeks reddened at the comment, "Shut up Black, don't make me hex you, remember last year?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I so would!"

"Wait, are we talking about the time you turned me into a girl or when you chopped of my hair? Cause I really wouldn't mind the whole girl thing…"

Blake cut in before the conversation went further, "Sirius I don't even want to know, I'd advise you to stop talking unless you want to go back to your mum's."

With that that he scurried on out of the kitchen.

"Now James, show Lily to her room and all that jazz, the minister is expecting me in a few minutes, I'll be back around 11-ish and tell Sirius no parties.. ." Blake sighed and go ready to apparate.

"Wait!"

"Yes Lils?"

"You leaving me with them!?! In a house alone!?!"

"Hmm, yeah not to good of an idea, I'll tell Sam to come over later, bye Lils!" and with the he was gone.

Great, he's sending another boy to check up on me with these two?

I peeked into the living room, where the two kiddies were wrestling over the remote, apparently Sirius wanted to watch Paris Hilton's My New BFF, but Potter was too much of a manly-man.

Somehow, this time, I'm just not surprised…

Haha! Done! That took ages… ANDDDDD guess what! I've _never before gotten chapter 4, I think this is my FIRST story with a fourth chapter! This is exciting!!!_

_Anyway I'm done with this joint! So I'm out for now. Untill we meet again!_

_Tsom pa_

_Lola Loves You!_


	5. Chapter 5

Back again! And I think I've figured out how to make it not get all underline-ee, I think it's because I'm using Microsoft works and different font size so I'm going to try to regulate that and save it in a different format and hope it doesn't go stupid on me.

With out further ado here we go!

* * *

I was less than amused, to say the least, when Sirius began lounging around in just his boxers and hinting suggestive things.

Then he started prancing around with my knickers on his head… I think it's safe to say he'll never touch another woman's under-clothes with out their knowledge ever again.

"Lily are you ever going to let him out of there?" James sighed.

_He_ on the other hand had been very quiet as of late. I think he's just embarrassed over the whole towel thing. I'll give him a week before he starts hitting on me again.

I shook my head childishly from my perch on top of the hamper.

_Yes_. Yes I did beat Sirius to a bloody pulp and then proceeded to shove him into dirty laundry hamper.

"Lily, I don't think he can _breathe_."

I shrugged, "So? How's that my problem?"

He just shook his head in response and turned back to watching a American football match on TV. Honestly stupid sport in my opinion, the ball never even touches your feet…

"Hey Lily I didn't know you owned a thong!" came a muffled voice from underneath me.

James's attention snapped back to me, eyes wide with shock.

"What! They're practical! No panty lines!" I hissed, trying to hide my blush as I got off the blasted hamper and kicked it around like a football, you know European one.

"OW! Lily you're hurting me! OOF!" Sirius came tumbling out along with all the dirty laundry, a certain piece of red lacy underwear still clutched in his hand.

He sat up glancing around, "Hey you have a matching bra too!" he laughed moving toward a bright red shape in the corner. I lunged at him before he even had a chance.

"James! HELP!" Sirius gasped as I held him in a headlock.

"James can't help you now you perverted dog!" I screeched and started giving him a noogie.

"NOOOO! NOT THE HAIR!"

"Honestly Evans, I thought you were mature."

I stopped mid-rub. What did Potter just say? Did he just call me immature? Did that idiot-pranking-toe-rag of a human being call _me_ immature? I'm the immature one? After all those years of him taking out his frustrations on Severus, him asking me out constantly, him fooling around acting like a _child_.

My face slowly turned the same shade of red as my hair as rage built up inside of me.

No Lily. You're not going to give it to him. You not give him the satisfaction than he won. You're a mature young adult here to have fun and get to know your real father. You will not allow this immature little prat ruin your summer. I will be strong. I am a woman, hear me roar…

But not really, because if I did roar then he'd win.

I forced a pleasant smile on my face, "Potter, you have no right to call another person immature. Now if you excuse me I'm going to meet some friends, I don't have the patients to deal with twelve year old boys."

With that stormed upstairs, grabbed a jacket, shoved my wand into my bag and I was out the door.

Of course only to walk into a brick wall.

I looked up, ok so maybe it's more of God. Yeah Blondie from before, he was Jesus. Now _this_ is God.

I stared up at the handsome boy in front of me who was looking down at me in confusion. His shaggy brown hair falling in front of his doe brown eyes filled with inquiry to why there was a fiery redhead on the ground. I watched as his deep brown eyes come to a conclusion and his full lips formed into a smile.

I nearly melted… he had dimples.

"Hey, I'm Sam." he grinned, extending his toned arm. This boy was more toned than Potter, and as much as I hate to admit it, it was hard to come by a body better than Potter's without the muscles becoming gross. I stared at the outstretched hand dumbly before realizing he was offering a hand to help me stand.

I blushed, taking his hand as he effortlessly hauled me up, "Lily, Lily Evans."

"Ah Blake's daughter, I was wondering when I'd meet you." Sam smiled, once again showing off that perfect smile of his.

Oh god I love America, I've been here one day and I've already met the God and Jesus of Sexiness… and boy am I going to hell for these thoughts.

Buts that's ok… as long as they're there as well.

"Umm Lily? You there?" Sam asked waving a hand in front of my face. My blush just intensified. Oh god he probably thinks I'm one of those brainless twits by now.

"Uh sorry spaced… you know global warming and all."

"Yeah, global warming, very preoccupying." he laughed.

I don't think I could even go any redder realizing what I had said. Yeah, good one Lily, way to make yourself look even stupider.

Then James and Sirius came out, "Hey! I haven't seen you in ages!" James greeted giving him the man-hug.

"SAM-EE-POO!" squealed Sirius as he jumped on his back.

Honestly, _how_ does he get girls?

"Sirius please get off my back before I throw you off." Sam sighed, not even stumbling with the extra weight.

Sirius pouted and jumped off, "Fine! A man can't even express his love."

"I wasn't aware you'd jumped the boat and were into guys now." Sam laughed at Sirius's horrified expression.

"Any way Lily, any place you were headed when you ran into me." he asked.

Ooh, hot guy, beach, night time, good music… oh yeah I was liking this idea.

"Actually I heard about a party on the beach, but I'm not really sure where I'm supposed to go…"

Sam grinned, "Aight, good plan-" he turned to the two idiots who had began wrestling once more, "- you guys wanna join? I here there's plenty of hot guys for you Sirius."

"Pfft, oh I'll go and I'll prove to you my taste in women." he sniffed and started toward the beach, James just shrugged and followed along.

"Shall we?" Same asked bowing comically and offering his hand. I blushed and curtsied.

"We shall."

…

Right so beach parties totally overrated. We weren't there for even 5 minutes before some girls came up and stole Sam away to dance, and with him disappeared Sirius and James. Honestly how rude! You don't leave a defenseless girl alone at a party in some random country, even James left. What the hell is wrong with this picture?

I sighed and made way to the bar area, hoping to find someone I'd recognize. Score! There's Jesus!

"Hey! Je-Eric right?" I smiled at him.

He looked up from whatever he was drinking and smiled in recognition, "Lila right? I remember your accent."

Err Lila? Well at least he was close, I mean I was about to call him Jesus… gotta cut the boy some slack right? Sun getting to his cute lil head.

"Lily actually, but yeah I'd imagine it was memorable."

"Oh damn, sorry bout that… Here, I'll buy a drink?"

"Sure why not."

He slipped the bartender a 10 and slid me a pink looking concoction.

"Bottoms up." I shrugged and downed it, feeling the burn go down my throat I instantly regretted not checking it for alcohol.

"Damn, can all you Brits drink like that?" Eric laughed.

Before I could answer Potter decided to show, sliding in between the two of us, "Naw, Lily's just an exception, I didn't even know she drank."

"Shove off Potter, it's summer leave me be." I growled, getting up and dragging Eric to the dance floor.

"Ex?" he asked, taking my hips and pulling me close, as we grinded to the beat of some hip hop jargon.

I snorted, "He wishes."

We continued dancing for a while the music switching to some decent techno for a while, Eric never letting me any farther than a hairs width away. The lights, music, and bodies all pressed together were making me dizzy, I was dehydrated and the pink thing he had given making my mind fuzzy.

I felt fingers tickling my thighs and I couldn't hold back my giggles, "That tickles." I breathed into his ear laying my head in the crook of his neck.

Boy did this boy smell wonderful.

He chuckled and kept on hand wrapped around my waist and the other played with the hem of my skirt.

"Nu-uh, stop that, it ticklesss." I giggled once again.

"Ok, I won't tickle you any more." he whispered into my ear, making me shiver and laugh a bit more.

"What's so funny?" he asked leaning in close, our noses touching.

Oooh, pretty eyes, they were the color of the ocean, a nice dark deep blue, you could almost drown in those things.

"I like your eyes." I smiled goofily, nudging his nose with mine.

He chuckled once again and leaned in our lips meshing as out tongues intertwined.

I burst out in giggles, he has a slimyyy tongue.

"I'm sorry." I breathed once I had calmed down, trying to concentrate on not laughing.

"No worries." and he went at it again, this time I managed to keep the laughter in a bit longer, but still broke out in giggles.

"You know it's tough to do this with you laughing…" he chuckled, his hand coming up to play with some of my hair.

I blushed, and tried focusing on keeping the giggles in, narrowing my eyes in concentration, "Ok! I'm good now."

"Good, so we can continue?" he whispered into my neck, kissing up it inbetween each word.

I suppressed my giggle and nodded.

"Good." Eric replied, biting my ear.

At that I burst out laughing at that, c'mon he bite my _ear_.

"Honestly, can you not hold your liquor at all?" he growled annoyed.

I giggled some more, shaking my violently, "I am not drumk!" I cried indigently.

Eric just rolled those pretty, pretty eyes.

"You have pretty eyes." I smiled at him, bringing my self closer to him, as we swayed with the beat, he groaned at the contact.

"You have pretty eyes too."

I smiled, "I know, Potter lovessssssss them."

"Really?"

"Yeah! He also calls me beautiful and always asks me out and defends me and yeah. Wanna hear a secrettt?"

"Sure, why not."

"I thinnk he likessss me!" and I burst out in giggles once more.

"Right, I think I'm done here." he sighed, leading me off the dance floor.

Whoa, I didn't know the floor could move! Cool, it's like surfing!

I started giggling again and Eric rolled his pretty blue eyes.

We got back to the bar, and James-ee-poo was still there.

"You're Potter right?"

James looked up, "Yeah?"

"Deal with her, I'm gonna find another girl." and Eric left me standing there dumbly staring as James.

I giggled and crossed my eyes, "I can see my noseee!"

"Lily?"

"Mhmm?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Noooooo." I shook my head violently, stumbling forward into his lap.

Hehee, I fell of the surfboard!

I looked up at James, oooh he has pretty eyes too!

"Your eyes are prettier than Jesus'." I smile, examining his hazel eyes. They had a pale marble green base with a chocolate brown around the pupil, random gold specks scattered throughout. My mind felt a little clearer as a stared into them, completely mesmerized by their warmth.

"Lily, get off the floor."

I nodded and allowed him to seat me next him… until I started sliding off the seat, the world suddenly started spinning again without his eyes.

"Common Lily, sit up." he sighed exasperated, as he tried pulling me back into the stool.

"I can't." I mumbled, I needed his eyes, they made things clearer, I tried concentrating on sitting up as my face scrunched up, but I just couldn't, my mind drifted, causing me too slip down the chair.

"I guess I have no choice, just don't hex me in the morning." James said and pulled me into his lap, allowing me to stare straight into his eyes.

"Uh, Lily is everything ok?" he asked, nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Mhmm… your eyes…"

"Err… What about them?"

"They make my world stop spinning…"

He just smiled.

* * *

OK FINALLLYY I'M DONEEE!!!! I'm sooo sorry its been like months… AGHHHH

But but but but but but

GUESS WHAT!?!?

I've never actually gotten this far in any story…

Actually no that's a lie… I'm working on a story that's like a good 50 pages long… BUT that's in my notebook… and ill prob never type it . thus cauasing haley to KILLLL MEEE but w/e… she's never finished anything…

No that's a lie again… she's in the process of getting an agent but WHATEVERRRRR

Ahhh, Anywho… I have midterms next week… WISH ME LUCKKKKK, and I'm currently going insanneeeee…

Like really… AP Bio is NOT a fun course when your teahcer is a biased dick who clearly favors jocks and preps over others

PLUS

He hates me… like I'm not even kidding, the ENTIRE class agree with me, every single time I speak he gets reallllyyyyy red in the face and gets a really pained look on his face

HAH!

But yes, thanks for sitting tight… and hope you won't mind waiting another few months… heh . I'll try to go faster this time…


	6. Chapter 6

Back one more, I've been brainstorming with my friend Natalya and I don't think I've ever had these many ideas… so yes love her haha

I groaned as I crawled out underneath me covers.

Oh owe, the light! It BURNSSSSS! And I hid back under my comforter… what happened last night… my head hurts like a bitch. I hid in my bed for a while longer entangled in my sheets until my stomach growled. Gr, stupid need to food.

Sighing I slowly and carefully made my way to the bathroom, yeah last time I ever accept a drink from a biblical persona.

Oh right, Jesus. I wonder what happened to him last night?

Slowly, as I was making my self look a little bit less dead, things started coming back to me.

Pink thing… Jesus… slimy tongue?… pretty eyes… _POTTER_?!?

Oooh, _Potter_, I should probably thank him…

Yawning I made my way downstairs, everything was sore, my stomach growling once again to remind me of my need for food. Finally entering the kitchen I found both boys eating fresh pancakes.

"Did Blake just leave?"

"No, he's been gone for a few hours… left you a note." nodded Sirius handing me a little scrap of paper telling me Blake would be back around 3 to take me out for sushi.

"Ah, then who made the pancakes?"

"I did." James shrugged

I had trouble keeping the surprise of my face as I grabbed a plate and proceeded piling a few onto my plate.

Oh wow… these were actually pretty good… _really_ good.

"Muggle way?"

He looked up from the back of the cereal box he was reading, "Er what?"

I blushed, I hadn't actually meant to say that aloud, "Uh did you make then the muggle way?"

It was his turn to blush as he nodded.

Oh. Wow. I was impressed.

We continued eating in silence, it was oddly peaceful. No one was fighting, James wasn't being an idiot, and Sirius was normal… well other than blowing bubbles in his orange juice… but come on that's pretty gosh darn good considering how much a freak that boy is.

I sighed, now was a time as good as any other, "So yeah Pot- I mean James, thanks for yesterday, sorry if I puked on you or something… I can't really remember much… other than you helping me…"

He shrugged, "No problem."

"He's just being modest, he _really_ enjoyed last night." Sirius grinned. However, the dirty look James shot Sirius did not go unnoticed by me.

"Err… What?"

"I didn't think I'd ever hear things like _that_ coming out of your mouth, especially to James."

"Uh… things like what?" I asked thoroughly confused at this point.

"Oh _you_ know." Sirius grinned perversely, eyes hinting.

Oh god. I didn't did I? DID I? Oh my godddd. Whyyyyy! First time I've ever gotten smashed and THAT has to happen!?!

I felt the rage build up inside of me and rounded on the culprit, "DID YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME?!?" I screamed, shaking with suppressed anger.

What happened next I would never have expected in a million years. He gave me perhaps on of the saddest looks I've ever laid eyes upon, full of hurt and betrayal. My stomach dropped, anger dissipating and guilt coiling in the bottom of the whole that had just formed.

"Do you honestly think that badly of me?"

I felt like I was about to cry. Never would I have thought that James Harold Potter could effect me this me, yet the look he gave me was life changing, shifting everything I've ever known into an abyss. The almost accusing anger, the disbelief, the hurt, the _disappointment_. It was worse than anything I had ever seen.

"I-"

"Whatever." he cut me off and left the kitchen.

"Can't take a joke can you Evans?" mumbled Sirius before following his best friend, leaving me in the kitchen read to cry.

…

3 hours have passed and I still have moved from my spot in the kitchen… you know that saddest part? I cried. I _cried_ over Potter. What. The. Hell. I should NOT be crying! I mean what was I supposed to think? What was I supposed to expect! I mean _come_ _on_ it's Potter he's shagged practically every girl in school! But I still feel so guilty. I wiped my eyes, I don't even understand why I'm crying… I've never felt this bad before. Just the hurt in his eyes. Even when I reject him at school he's never been that hurt. He'd always be disappointed but it be a 5 second bounce back and there'd be new determination in them.

But this was different.

I think…

I think he actually gave up on me.

I felt more tears rush down my face. _What_ in the world is wrong with me? I should be feeling relief! Happiness! I should feel free!

But the stupid tears just wouldn't stop. I was a horrible person… I just made the person who'd always liked me for who I was… no matter how much of a prat he is… give up on me.

I heard the door open and close, "Lils! You home?"

I quickly got up and wiped my face clear of tears casting a quick spell to freshen up. Plastering a smile onto my face I went to greet my father.

"Hey Blake!" I smiled hugging him.

"Still in your PJ's you lazy-girl." he joked.

"Oh sorry, give me a sec and we can leave go get… sushi right?"

"Yep, hurry on up!"

I forced myself to smile at him and ran up the stairs as a fast as I could, feeling my mask break. God I don't understand why I feel so bad. It's one thing to feel bad, even guilty… but why do I feel…

Crushed?

I wasn't the one who got rejected. I was the one who did the rejecting there was no reason to feel like I'd just had someone punch through my chest.

After quickly getting changed I managed to uncoil and let go of most the guilt that was in the pit of my stomach but there still was some… and some how I think it'll always be there.

Walking back downstairs I was greeted by two unwelcome faces making my stomach jump. Why should the sight of that person make the guilt return again.

"Ready to go?" Blake asked.

I gave him a soft smile and a small nod, avoiding James's face at all costs. of course I didn't miss the dirty look Sirius sent me…

…

Ok well… I currently have reality bad writers block… cuz I honestly don't have that much experience with these kind of situations… and when do happen… well I'm and escapist sooooo I tend to be detached… and I don't really know where to go from here… well I _do_ but I feel that what ever I currently write is going to be too drama-filled and fake and I honeslty _**hate**_ that… and i need to really figure out how i'm gonna say this with it actually having meaing... so any comments and/or suggestions would be great… but basically Lily and Blake are gonna bond and he'll give her some advice…

Just like I currently need advice from u guys, much obliged and with love (sorry its so short .)

Lola


	7. Chapter 7

HELoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, I am back, and well I've decided to plow through my writers block and I apologize if this chapter itsnt gonna be any good or atleast awkward at some parts… I went through my notes for the story and found a way to incorperate violeteyedkitten's idea (thanks btw) with another on of mine ahahh

And again… sorry for the shortness of the last chapter and most likely lateness of this one…

Anywho without further a dooo

***

Well, lunch with Blake was actually a lot of fun and just what I needed, he's such a great guy. I'm actually really happy I decided to come to the States no matter the events that have been currently taking place. But yes… those … events… were discussed with Blake. It's odd, I never was able to talk to Dad about boy problems, but with Blake it's a lot easier and he actually has good insight having known James since he was in diapers. But yes, it has been decided that I should apologize to James for what I said and hope he'll forgive me. And according to Blake that should be a given, James is a softie at heart (though I still have trouble believing that…) so he should in theory let bygones be bygones.

But here goes nothing!

I walked into the door expecting another scuffle between the boys to be taking place. Blake had some urgent duty in the Auror Department, see he's actually really high up on the scale… the head of all Auror branches in the Americas actually. So he was called into work constantly.

That's beside the point however. The two boys weren't there… only a little note in James's scribbled handwriting.

_Off to the beach, be back later. _

Oh, well, then I'll apologize later. I shrugged it off and got ready myself, it was around 5 and the sun would still be up for a while, and I wanted to catch at least a few more rays of sunshine before the day was out.

I had barely stepped onto the beach when I heard an excited voicing calling me over. Glancing around I saw a small blonde in a neon pink bikini jumping up and down in the distance. I laughed, knowing it had to be Lee. I haven't talked to that girl since yesterday and it already feels like its been ages.

As I got closer I instantly regretted not turning back the second I stepped onto the beach. Because of course there was Sirius, flirting with a grinning Lee. And where there was Sirius there was James and vice versa. No matter what they were doing or where the were.

"Hey hun!" Lee cried, happily giving her a hug.

"Hey Lovely." Lily grinned.

The bright Asian girl's eyes widened with excitement, "Oh you're a clever one! I haven't heard that combo yet!"

Sirius looked a little confused, "Evans you're a dyke?"

"Psh, as if, Lily dearest can wrap a guy 'round her fingah in a sec, but my middle names Love so Love-Lee! Get it?" she asked excitedly.

Gosh it seems like that girl never runs out of energy, I'd love to see Sirius try to keep up with her.

"Er, Sirius… can you tell me where James is?" I asked quietly when Lee was distracted by one thing or another… most likely a something shiny, or a cute lifeguard…

He looked a bit taken aback, "Did you just call me by my first names Evans?"

"Er.. Yes?"

He rolled his eyes, "Your not asking just to tell him how much a prick he is just so your cold heart can crush his spirits even more?"

I couldn't help the hurt from appearing from my eyes, " am I really that horrid of a person?" I asked in a small voice the emotions of this morning rushing back to me as I tried my hardest to fight them off.

Sirius did not notice, or choose not to, the pained look on my face, "Yeah, I'd say you are."

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for what I said." I mumbled having managed to stop the emotions that started bubbling up inside of me. Really I needed to get a grip on myself, I couldn't become an emotional wreck every time James was even mentioned.

This time Sirius took pity on me, "Yeah, he's over there, Sam's teaching him how to surf… though I think the bloke is cheating with magic." He tried lightening the situation as Lee came back from her flirt session with the lifeguard at chair number 14.

"Get his number?" I grinned, having learned most of her habits after only a day.

She grinned, "Naturally!" and proceeded to drag a stunned Sirius. Oh yes, that boy has just met his match.

…

Ok now this was ridiculous, I head been waiting here for _20 minutes_ while James and Sam took their sweet time talking to all the girls who had congregated around to watch the two 'hotties' surf.

Damn them and their gorgeous bodies.

Oh woah. What? Now Sam… he's a beast, I'll be the first… and was the first… to call him the God of all that is Sexy. But Potter… so what if years of playing quid ditch had sculpted his lanky skinniness from 1st year into a muscled Adonis with droplets of water teasingly running down those perfect abs as if saying 'oh you know you wish this was you' and that his hair took on a sexy messy when wet, not its usually annoying I'm-gonna-run-a-hand-through-my-hair-because-I-can look. Not to mention the adorable exhilaration his hazel eyes held after riding a particularly rough wave to shore.

Ok. _fine. _He can be a disciple in this new religion of mine.

Finally Sam noticed me, making my heart jump into my throat and my stomach drop, god this boy was gorgeous.

"Lily! How's life been without me?" He grinned wrapping an arm around me, muscles flexing. James gave me a pointed look before going to flirt with some girl.

Oh someone was gonna get their eyes gauged out. Stupid whore, taking away his attention while I actually had some thing important to talk to him about and not which breast looked bigger. Did these American girls have no tact?

Sam laughed, most likely at the dirty look I was sending the busty dirty blonde who had started cowering slightly.

"Jealous are we?"

I blinked, breaking my glare, "Excuse me?" I laughed. I was not jealous of that overly pretty slut with her D cups compared to my barely Bs.

Sam just laughed once more, "It's ok you're much prettier than Amber, only thing that she can get a guy with is her boobs. You hun, you got brains."

I smiled at the sweetheart, I swear he was perfect boyfriend material, "Thanks, you're not to bad yourself."

"I try babe, I try." he replied, swaying his hips a little and he strutted around me, causing me too giggle. Then a tap on my shoulder distracted my with my flirting with Sam. I turned to see James's annoyed eyed, a bit of jealously flashed through them, making my heart flutter. He still cared.

"Is there anything in particular you wanted?" he asked, voice cold.

Ok… so he cared… he was just reallllllyyyy angry. Yeah… not good, he only ever used that tone with Severus, and we all know what goes on between _those_ two boys. EW NOT IN THAT WAY!

"Uh could we talk in private?" I mumbled; shaking my head free of my random thoughts, my hands playing nervously with one of my bikini ties, eyes glancing at all the girls intently listening in on our conversation.

"So that you tell me how much an asshole u think I really am?" he asked scathingly.

"To apologize." I sighed quietly, so that none of the nosy floozies would hear.

James looked surprised to say the least, "Er, ok, take a walk with me I guess…" he was honest to goodness surprised that I was going to apologize to him, the second time that day none the less. We quickly left the group, the girls quickly moving onto Sam.

"So umm…" James trailed off. I have never seen him so unsure, he didn't know what to expect from me right now, I could easily bitch him out and leave him broken on the beach.

"I'm just really sorry I blew up at you like that James, I really had no right and I completely over-reacted, especially after you had been so sweet last night."

"Well, it was kinda Padfoot's faults, he's the one who took it out of context." he tried rationalizing.

"But still, I'm not actually that horrible of a person am I?" I asked quietly, fearing the worst. Again this boy surprised me.

"Do you honestly think that badly of yourself?"

I gave him a small nod. I mean I wasn't a Petunia, but I was pretty bad, I mean look how much I had hurt him! I'm insensitive, have no sense of humor, overly studious, horrible temper, and not that pretty. I'm no troll but compared to girls like _Amber _I fade out of view.

He laughed out loud at that one, "Lils, your witty and sarcastic, your gorgeous and more unique than any girl I've ever met, your responsible and smart, and most of all your just you. No questions asked, you'll help those in need, no matter how much they do or don't deserve it, you're always looking out for your friends, and always stand out. Not just because of your hair either, it because you just have a presence that draws others. They know they can trust you, they know they can like you."

I stared at him, eyes open wide, I'd never been under such an onslaught of compliments. He really did like me didn't he.

"I never knew you though so highly of me…" I replied to his little speech, being speechless myself.

"Did you think my feeling for you were that shallow?"

"I don't know…"

"Lily wanna-"

My breathing hitched, oh no, James don't do it. I'm not gonna say yes, I can't possible say, don't make me hurt you anymore than I already have…

"-be friends?"

"N- What? Oh, um yeah!"

He laughed at my confusion as if he knew what I had been expecting, without warning he gave me a peck on the cheek, a hug, and run off to the gaggle of girls. I can't say I was completely sure what just happened.

***

Ok first of all, the Love Lee thing was totally unplanned, I only realized that once I was writing it, but yes, Love had more of a role then just some random amusement. Also hopefully that sums up the drama between James and Lily, for now of course… but the upscale hardcore stuff is done haha and hopefully to your satisfaction, this chapters kinda short… AGAIN (ONLY 5 PAGES?!?!?), but idk it just fit to end it there, next chapter will be more for just amusement and there will be a really big discovery, I tried giving some clues in this one and I hope it wasn't too obvious. OH and if anyone was expecting Jesus to come back… well he's pretty much dead, though I'm playing with the idea of Amber, just a few clues for future chapters!

Thanks! You have no idea how special your reviews make me feel! Especially cuz I kinda hate my really spaced out writing, but it just makes more sense to have it be spaced out and stuff… idk… but again thanks!!


	8. Chapter 8

I am back! After a decently long absence… actually it hasn't been to back only a week or so… but yes there will be a shock in this chapter! Atleast it should be… though I tried putting some clues in chapter 7... Though idk if they're too obvious or not obvious enough…

Anywayyyyy lets start!

After the whole James ordeal was done with my summer had become much more enjoyable. Over the course of a week I had become closer with my biological father as well as the imbeciles…

Dare I say it but, I had become _friends_ with the two main Marauders.

Although I still don't appreciate Sirius digging around in my underwear drawer. Somehow I was experiencing a bit of déjà vu as I sat upon the hamper watching the morning news with James, laughing at the losers on tv.

Blake entered smiling, "Mornin' kids!"

"Hey Blake!" I grinned giving him a one armed hug from atop my throne. Yes, yes I did just call the hamper a throne. Got a problem?

Blake glanced around, "Uh… Where's Sirius?"

"Lily shoved him in the dirty clothes hamper again." James shrugged and turned back to the television, laughing at the boy who had learned dwarfish from Eragon thus receiving a prestigious scholarship. "The nerd!" he giggled.

Both us redheads sent him an odd look but we both decided against commenting. On the other hand Blake turned to me eyebrows raised, "So why did you shove Sirius into the hamper? Again? I wasn't even aware there was a first time…"

"what he was going through my underwear drawer!" I cried indignantly crossing my arms over my chest.

Blake just laughed, "Just make sure he doesn't suffocate." and left the room humming.

"Well someone's quite chipper this morn." I noted.

James just shrugged, "It's good to see him like that, last summer he was crushe3d by some evil witch."

I couldn't help but lught, "The irony in that sentince.

"Lily, please, I won't go through your panties anymore, promise." begged a muffled voice from underneath me, reminding us that Sirius _was_ still within the hamper and had finally giving up sulking and was now trying to talk his way out of his smelly cramped prison.

"Do you solemnly swear NOT to cause any more mischief? Especially any involving my undergarments?"

"YES! Please let me out! I think a pair of Blaine's boxers have gotten in to my mouth." the idiot whined.

I chuckled and got up off of the hamper to sit next to James on the couch as Sirius burst out from the box, completely covered in dirty clothing. I burst out in laughter as the sight of the laundry monster. I don't think he even realized he had a pair of boxers on his head. James and I kept laughing as Sirius indignantly pulled varios articles of clothing off him. Soon my laughter died in my throat as I realized that old dirty dog was standing there grinning proudly at the pair of panties, once _again_, clutched in his hand… this time pink.

He gave a smirk at my slowly reddening face before taking off as I roared with anger chasing after the sack of dead meat.

…

I collapsed on the leather couch, exhausted. Bloody hell that boy could run fast if his life, or that of his 'little friend', was in danger. Just then the pair of said underpants was dropped on my head, "Cute color." chuckled Sam as he plopped down next to me. I felt my face heat up, "Why does everyone have a strange fascination with my under things?" Sam just laughed, it seemed like everyone was doing that lately.

"So what's the plan for today hun?" he asked.

"I shrugged, "Probably beach, the we'll see."

"I know James and Sirius are going to a party."

"Ooh. Where?"

Same hesitated, "…Amber's…"

I felt my face disfigure with disgust, "Rather not…"

"But I don't want you getting lonely though…" he grinned wrapping an arm around me.

I grinned at the evil idea that popped into my head. Ooh. I'm devious, verrry devious. Sirius would be proud!

"How about a sleepover? Unless you want to see Amber whore herself to you."

"Psh babe, I'm not into _that_. But a sleepover is a deff, sounds fun." he grinned, getting up and blowing me a kiss good by, "Farewell my fair lady."

"Until we meet again!" I giggled, mind already planning.

…

Ok well. This was gonna be longer buttttt I figure you all deserve an update… Sorry I kept forgetting .

BUTTTTT I have a lot written in my notebook and I have spring break right now so I'm hoping I'll manage another chapter or two in the next few days

So yes, the surprise about Sam will be next time! Again sorrryyyyyyy, I feel really bad. But none the less thank u for you patience, and I apologize for any grammatical errors. I've noticed I tend to skip over words and I try to fix that but see I don't have Microsoft word, (I'm too cheap for that shit yo) but I do have Microsoft Works. Which is an alright program but its spell check needs work.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back once more, surprise surprise I know, but see I've had a hectic summer, this is my FIRST week being at home and I'm about to have a month of nothingness and I managed to find my notebook with everything that I've written and I shall try to avoid all spelling errors and such but the writing in my notebook has kinda gotten worn down… sooooo I can't really read it heh… but lets see how this goes shall we!

…

The boys had just left for the party, late because of my lecture on AIDs, STDs, pregnancies, and how to avoid them. And then still one more for Sirius on him being promiscuous… you know I've never seen that guy blush or be insulted when called a man whore. I think that boy is finally changing a bit! … Ok well at least somewhat; he stole a pair of my panties, again, after that particular talk. Again adding to why they were to be so late to the party. His excuse of course was that he was collecting them for James; earning him a smack upside the head from both of us.

I sighed and sat down on one of the stools on the island. Now, how to convince Blake to allow Sam to sleepover. He was leaving in about 15 minutes or so for his night shift - it was now or never. Mission let Blake Leave Lily Alone With a Boy starts now.

As chill of a guy as Blake was he _did not_ trust boys with me. Sirius and James sure, he knew that they wouldn't try anything and I would pummel them if they did, but _other_ boys. Now those were a problem. We had gone on our usual lunch date a few day ago, its turned into tradition, and the cute waiter slipped me his number. Of course Blake got to that poor defenseless piece of paper first. He waited until the poor boy came back around and while staring at him murderously tore up that little slip. Poor kid looked like he wanted to wet himself.

Moral of the story: Blake + Boys = No Go.

Well, here goes nothing… "Blake!" I called.

"Yeah Lils?"

"I'm so bored." I groaned, letting my head drop onto the marble for artistic effect.

"Why didn't you go with the idiots?"

My nose crinkled, "Drunken boys in the midst of hormonal excitement mixed with girl's where you can practically smell the syphilis in their breath. I think not. Could I maybe invite a friend over? You know to sleep over?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't see why not? Who'd come over, Gena?"

"Umm… no. Sam?" I closed my eyes expecting the barking NO.

"Sure."

I stared wide eyed in disbelief, "You're ok with that?" I questioned.

He just shrugged, "I don't see why not."

"Uh lets see. Boy, girl, hormones, _alone_, in a house."

Blake just laughed, "Lils no worries, you can trust Sam. Nothing like that is gonna happen. Gotta run though. See you in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

…

I called Sam telling him the good news and started to get everything ready. If all went according to plan I would have myself a summer fling.

…

We were watching the Notebook and Sam crying into my shoulder was the most action I've gotten all night and I've tried everything. I'm in the shortest shorts I own and a tank top that I must say makes my boobs look gorgeous. I've hinted, I've flirted, I've practically _thrown_ myself at him! And what have I gotten? He told me to put on sweater, I looked cold. So what if I'm not super model gorgeous? I'm pretty and willing! Is this boy broken?!?!

"Oh my god! No! Don't leave her Noah! No!." he sobbed into my shoulder, hugging me tightly. This position would've been quite nice… except for perhaps the tears. Did I mention Sam wasn't a pretty crier either? I mean for such a good looking guy him crying just kinda kills it for you.

In the end we ended up falling asleep over a bowl of popcorn.

…

I woke up to a note, "_Sorry, had work this morning. Had fun though - Sam ^_^_"

I stared at the offending piece of paper with disbelief. What a total kill of self-esteem, I mean when a willing girl is playing footsies with you, you don't tell her that her feet are cold and she should go put on socks! I moped my way down to the kitchen and began preparing waffles, I needed a chocolaty pick me up.

Just then James and Sirius practically crawled through the door, at least I wasn't alone in my misery.

"Rough night?" I yelled, feeling sadistic pleasure at their pitiful cringing.

"You know Lily your not that nice of flower…" muttered James, clutching his head.

"Merlin I hate the bloody sun. Too bright. What I wouldn't do for some good ol' English rain." Sirius grumbled curling up in a ball on the floor.

Looking at them I couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for them. Guess my pancakes will have to wait. "Cheer up emo kid! I'll give you some hang over potion, _much_ more effective than advil."

Sirius's mood swing came instantly, "Really Lils! For _me_?" he smiled broadly, gray eyes sparkling with gratitude.

"Yep!" I smiled and accioed it from my room, since my last very unfortunate encounter with alcohol I learned to always be very prepared in all occasions. Handing it to Sirius he lunged for it, toppling me over.

"Aweee bloody hell my head. Lilllyyyyy, give it to me quick!" he whined, giving me his signature puppy pout. Course I gave in, that boy's look is ADORABLE, not even James can top it and we all know that boy is a beast when it comes to looks.

I mean NO! Well yes, but no! I can't admit that. His good looks shall stay secret within my head! Mwahaha! Oh Merlin… I'm going crazy. I blame James.

After distributing the drugs, cause you know, I'm _such_ a dealer I went back to making my waffles. The boys, knowing not to disturb me when I cook unless you want disastrous effects, waited until I started digging for things to put on top my soon to be delicious waffles to question me.

"So how was your sleep over?" Sirius asked with his most convincing valley girl accent, once again back to his annoying self.

I rolled my eyes, digging in the freezer… where in the world did the chocolate ice cream go? "Ugh don't remind me. I tried _everything_. But the boy wouldn't take the bait!"

James blinked, "Wait. You tried _seducing_ Sam?"

I scowled maybe I shouldn't have said anything, especially to James.

The two boys looked at my guilty face and back at each other, bursting into laughter.

Umm… can I be let in on the joke?

"You guys…"

They just kept laughing and laughing.

"Stop laughing already!" I yelled causing them to momentarily stop and stare, not that it lasted long. "You tried… pffffttt AHAHAHAAHAH" and they went at it again. Sirius on the floor clutching his stomach, James slapping his fist again the table. I felt the heat rising in my face, anger starting to course through me. I did not appreciate being laughed at, especially when I had no bloody clue to what was _oh so_ funny. Knowing that by now my face was at red as my hair making me look much angrier and scarier I questioned them, "What the bloody hell is do fucking funny?"

The instantly sobered up, feeling the waves of animosity rolling off me.

"Lily…" James started gently.

"Sam's a flamer!" Sirius burst out laughing once more, having become immune to my death glare of doom.

"What do you mean…?"

"A fairie, a fruit, a queer!"

"Err…"

James sighed, "Lily. Sam is gay."

Oh Merlin. The world went black.

…

I woke up to 4 faces looking over me: Same, James Sirius, and Blake, all staring at me with concern.

"Sam -" I whispered hoarsely before James quickly pressed a water bottle to my lips.

"Yeah babe?"

"You're gay?"

"Yeah… You didn't know?" he asked confused.

I shook my head as realization dawned on him.

All four burst out laughing. I'm never going to live this down.

…

ALRIGHT! That was the end of nine… my chapters have been short recently but I think they'll be getting longer soon hopefully, it just cause I had to split up the chapters.

But yes, I'm on a roll I must say! 2nd chapter 2nd or 3rd day! Yeah idk which it is, during summer my sense of time is totally shot lol but thanks for like the 2 reviews I've gotten so far? Pathetic guys, cmon make me feel loved! And I kinda feel like my writing has gotten better… atleast on quizilla it has, yeah I have a diff story up there but I just feel like over all my writing has improved, but idk we'll see I guess anyway love from LolaBabe! ^_^


End file.
